


Private Moment

by Screwtherules



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwtherules/pseuds/Screwtherules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the rehearsals for The Phantom Of The Opera, Sierra Boggess searches for Hadley to discuss how to properly portray the young love of Christine and Raoul. Whilst she's trying to find him, she accidently finds her two friends in a surprising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs to be more recognised! They love each other so much! Dont believe me? Watch them together in the Les Mis 25th concert! Hope the story is okay ^_^

Nick had given everyone an hour’s break off rehearsal so that they could have lunch and rest their voices from singing and shouting over the practicing orchestra. Sierra though this would be a good opportunity to discuss a pressing matter with Hadley. Though their onstage interaction was getting better, she felt they were still missing something from Christine’s and Raoul’s romance; they still weren’t displaying the young naivety that the two characters shared. 

Her first destination was the cafeteria, believing that Hadley would be getting some food and a drink or socialising with the rest of the cast and crew. Predictably, the food area was filled with hungry people, making the most of a hard earned rest. However, there was no sign of her blonde haired co-star. Nor, she noted, was there any sign of Ramin but that wasn’t uncommon. Due to the fact that he was only onstage for around 40 minutes, he had longer and more frequent breaks then herself and Hadley. Around this time, he might be in his make shift dressing room, getting ready to go over “The Music Of The Night” again after lunch. 

Deciding that she could get some food later whilst talking to Hadley, the young brunette left the crowded and noisy cafeteria and headed to the corridor that everyone’s changing room was located. In reality, these were small rooms designed to hold a small desk and little else, but they provided a place for some peace and quiet from the loud rehearsals.  
Saying hi to some of the other cast members as she walked, Sierra headed to Hadley’s dressing room that was located at the end of the corridor. ‘If he isn’t there’, she thought, ‘I don’t know where he is and I’ll go get food instead’. Reaching Hadley’s door, she knocked and waited patiently. When he didn’t come to the door, she knocked again, louder this time just in case he didn’t hear the first knock. Again, there was no answer. Sighing in frustration, the young actress turned to return to the cafeteria to get a quick lunch. Walking past Ramin’s door, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Before she continued on to her new destination, Sierra decided to say hi to her friend and to see if he knew where their friend was.

As she approached the wooden door, the young brunette heard muffled noises coming from within. They sounded as if the person making them was trying to not make a sound and failing to do so. Confused as to what was going on in the room, Sierra walked the remaining distance to the door in silence and quietly opened the door a couple of more inches. What she saw made her forget to breathe for a couple of seconds in astonishment and shock.

There, pressed up against the wall of the small room, right in front of her, was the very man that she had been trying to find in a passionate kiss with the third star of the show. Hadley was pressed against the wall, his legs wrapped around Ramin’s waist who had his hands on the blonde’s ass, preventing him from falling. From her position behind the door, the young brunette could see everything that her co-stars were doing.

Sierra could faintly see their tongues tangling even as Ramin pressed the older man closer to the wall, moving a hand to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. As the fabric parted, the dark haired man moved his mouth to start nibbling on the golden skin beneath him. His hand stoked up Hadley’s chest before pinching the right nipple, drawing a moan from his lover. Hadley’s moved his hands from their position on Ramin’s back to just teasing at the waistband on the dark trousers that he was wearing, occasionally tipping in to squeeze the mounds of flesh hidden there. 

To Sierra’s horror, the two men began to rock together, rubbing their obvious erections against each other, moans becoming longer. She moved away from the door, unable to believe what she had witnessed. The cast and crew often teased the pair about being a couple, but she never believed that it could be true; Ramin was married for God’s sake!  
‘I should leave’ she decided, ‘I should leave and forget all about this’  
She turned to leave, determined to forget this whole incident (who am I kidding? I’ll never be able to look either of them in the eye again). But as she headed off, a deep voice rumbled through the open door.

“I don’t like how she looks at you” That was defiantly Ramin’s voice, husky yet unmistakable. Who was he talking about? Curiosity won over Sierra’s desire to keep her sanity as she resumed her previous position behind the door, just in time to see the taller man cup Hadley’s cock through the fabric of his jeans, hand rubbing him and turning him into a writhing mess. 

The blonde in question had his head thrown back, eyes closed, with a look of total bliss across his face. He was breathing heavy and his hands had moved. His left had moved to run through Ramin’s dark hair whilst his right was grasping the top of the wardrobe, giving him leverage to rock harder against the younger man’s hand.  
Not waiting for a reply, Ramin continued. “Just because your lovers on stage does not give her permission to have you in real life!” Each word was emphasised by a thrust of his hips and as he finished, he bit down onto Hadley’s exposed throat, marking him for all to see. 

Sierra couldn’t believe it. He was talking about her! Then confusion set in. She had never thought of Hadley in that way. He was a friend, yes, but not someone she would date. Hadley seemed to share the sentiment as he breathlessly replayed to him.

“Don’t be ridicules, she has no interest in me what so ever. You’re just being possessive!” This was followed by a slight chuckle. Hadley moved his head so that his mouth was next to Ramin’s ear and whispered so quietly that Sierra almost didn’t hear him. “Besides, even if she did think of me like that, I love you, not her.”  
For the hundredth time that day, Sierra was struck with bewilderment. Hadley loved Ramin? And judging from the look Ramin was giving Hadley, he loved him too. How had they kept this from everyone? Surely someone would have noticed? A loud groan brought her back from her thoughts just in time to see Ramin insert a finger into Hadley, obviously getting him ready for something else.

Blushing, Sierra backed away from the door again. This is defiantly not something she should witness. It was a private moment between two people who loved each other. She shouldn’t intrude. Just before she left, she silently closed the door, making sure no one disturb this. Then she walked away.  
When rehearsing started again, Sierra saw to two men enter the room together. And if they looked slightly dishevelled, no one seemed to notice and, well, who was she to tell?

End.


End file.
